


Downtime

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn's injury, Bayley hangs out with Becky and Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my second story based on WWE.
> 
> Reading "Eres" first is recommended, but not necessary.

“How’s that soup treatin’ ya luv?”

Bayley smiled warmly at Becky as she continued to sip at the broth. Becky really wasn’t the most versatile of cooks but her cream of chicken soup always hit the spot.

“Now, you gonna tell us what happened or what?” Sasha groused, wincing as she turned on her belly on the mattress. The girl was obviously in a gloomy mood, the dark tank-top and boy-shorts reflecting her dourness. Losing that title had clearly done a number on her.

“Shush, let her be.” Becky said gently.

Bayley swallowed, her heart swelling; _this_ was the way things were supposed to be. Just hanging out with her friends in an awesome hotel room, with good food; no injuries, no people getting hurt, no demons, no demons possessing other people no matter how much they _deserved_ –

“So, how’s Smackdown?” Bayley asked, hoping her voice didn’t sound as hoarse as it did in her own ears. “That new belt looks _super_ cool.”

Becky brightened, nursing her own cup of soup. “It does, doesn’t it? I _need_ it. I need it around me _yesterday._ ”

Sasha sat up, before flopping down on the bed again with a grunt. “Tell me about it. I feel naked without _my_ belt.”

“You’ll get it back. I know you will. You’re the Boss, right?” said Bayley, giving Sasha a thumbs-up.

“Damn straight. I just wish I had somebody in my corner to keep an eye on Brooke.”

Bayley grinned, making a big show of slowly slurping her soup. She watched as the self-proclaimed Boss squirmed, face steadily turning as pink as her hair, while Becky seemed to be choking on a laugh.

“Y-you know…uh…I really appreciated…when…tagged…uhm…Battlegrmmndff…”

Becky smiled at Bayley. “She’s adorable, isn’t she?”

“Shut it, you”, Sasha hissed, glaring daggers at Becky. She took a deep breath and gave Bayley a serious look. “Bayley…will you watch my back on my rematch? _Please_?”

The Irish girl squealed and enveloped her in a hug. “You said _‘please’_! I am so proud of you!”

“Get _off_ me!”

Bayley shrugged. “Sure, but on one condition.”

Sasha managed to disentangle herself from Becky’s hug. “I’m listening.”

“When I get my shot at that title, you fight me, fair and square. Like we did back then.”

“Deal.”

The three of them settled on a comfortable silence, the clinking of cups and saucers in the background.

“I wish Charlotte was here.”

Bayley winced at Sasha’s harsh bark of laughter and Becky’s eyes rolling upwards.

“Puh- _fucking_ -lease. She can hang around with her little protégé for all eternity for all I care.”

Becky ran a hand through her bright orange locks. “I just…I don’t get it, y’know? Charlotte  _clearly_ doesn't give a damn about her and Dana just stands there and… _takes_ it? Charlotte treats her like a damn pet!”

Sasha’s head tilted to one side. “Maybe she _likes_ it.”

Bayley chuckled. “C’mon, why would Dana want to be Charlotte’s _dog_?”

Becky’s hand shot forward to cover Sasha’s mouth as a smirk began to form on the smaller girl’s lips.

“For the love of all that is holy, do _not_ explain that to her.”

“But –“

“I will strangle you with your own arm.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”


End file.
